1. Field
This invention is in the field of apparatus which incorporates slots and, more particularly, the field of slotted apparatus having uses which require or are enhanced by adjustment of the width of a slot, or, still more specifically, the effective width of the slot. More specifically, it is in the field of such apparatus requiring one semi-permanent adjustment of the effective width of the slot.
2. PRIOR ART
There is much prior art related to adjusting slot widths but relatively little related to one-time, semi-permanent adjustments. One time adjustments tend to be permanent and made, for example, by gluing a shim in place on one of the opposing faces of a slot. Semi-permanent adjustments usually involve shims held in place by a fastener in the apparatus. There is no known semi-permanent slot width adjustment apparatus usable independently of fasteners and the objective of the subject invention is to provide apparatus for semi-permanent adjustment of the effective width of a slot without involving a fastener. Other objectives are that the apparatus be inexpensive and simple to use, requiring no tools to install.